Rabbit Ears and Shiny Teeth
by abilityPOINT
Summary: CHAPTER 1 REWRITTEN. Review please x
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Please look up this word in the wonderful Wikipedia, it will help you understand why many people write this before their stories. This will also be the first and last time I write this in the entire story.

Author's Note: As promised, this is the re-written version of Rabbit Ears and Shiny Teeth.

* * *

**Rabbit Ears and Shiny Teeth: Chapter One**

It was just another day in the Black Order. Lenalee and Allen walked down to the cafeteria together, discussing the message Komui had sent to them that morning:

"Lenalee, Allen, Kanda, Lavi, please meet me at my office right after you finish your breakfast. Do not take too long, this is urgent.

–Komui."

They turned around the corner and Allen nearly banged into Kanda, who was standing with Lavi on opposite sides of the corridor. Earning himself a death glare from the samurai, he smiled awkwardly and edged away. There was no sound at all for a few minutes before Kanda finally broke the silence. "Moyashi, what are you doing here? You're not going to be in time for Komui's meeting if you dawdle."

Allen flushed scarlet and looked at Lenalee, who nodded cheerfully. "Let's go, Allen-kun!"

The duo headed towards the cafeteria, which was just a few doors down. Lavi smiled as he looked at the disappearing figures of Lenalee and Allen. "Allen sure gets along well with Lenalee, don't you think, Yu-chan?"

"Che. Like I care. The beansprout is just a good-for-nothing crybaby." Kanda smirked, his hand on the hilt of Mugen.

"…Ah."

* * *

The sun was setting over the horizon as Hitsugaya sat on the railing where he always went whenever there were troubles… not that he would actually tell you that anything was bothering him. The wind blew on his face as his fingers flew over the small phone he was holding. The Hollows were actually taking a break from terrorizing Karakura Town, and there was basically nothing to do, which worried him.

There was silence in Ichigo's room. Ichigo was studying for his history test, while Rukia was sprawled on the floor, reading her Chappy manga and doodling away on a piece of paper at the same time.

For a while, there was only the sound of breathing and Rukia's pen scratching on the paper.

That is, until there was a spike in reiatsu.

Hitsugaya and Rukia looked up simultaneously, both of them feeling the sudden surge. Hitsugaya looked at the Hollow detector. There was no sound coming from it; no sign that there was any Hollow in the proximity. Then the screaming began. He looked up, startled. These were certainly not normal Hollows –if they were even Hollows in the first place.

* * *

Back at the Black Order, Allen wolfed down the last bites of his breakfast just as the bell rang, signaling the end of breakfast. Lenalee stood up, ignoring the curious glances from the various Finders moving off to report for work. The two Exorcists sped towards Komui's office at top speed, where they found Lavi and Kanda standing by the door, which Kanda had just yanked open. They walked into the small room, noting that papers were strewn all over the floor. Some of the books in the bookcases lining the walls looked like they had been hastily yanked out and stuffed back, because some of them were on the verge of falling out.

Gingerly picking their way through the room, they finally made it to where Komui was sitting. For once he was awake, and his normally carefree face looked worried.

"Nii-san, what happened?" Lenalee asked.

"Ah, hi guys. I have… well… a mission for you. I know it's really unfair that the day after you come back you have to go out on a mission again, but I can't help it. We have discovered Akuma movement in Karakura Town, and Exorcists are urgently needed. It is also possible that there is Innocence hidden somewhere in the town, causing the Millenium Earl to make his move. Therefore I urge you to quickly find out why they are attacking this town…" Komui's voice trailed off.

Allen nodded, his mouth set in a line. Kanda had shown no expression during Komui's briefing, while Lavi and Lenalee were both preoccupied with their thoughts.

"Komui-san, then I suppose we will go off now? The faster we go there, the earlier we can come back." Allen said cheerfully, his voice carefully masking the whirlwind of emotions that were currently rushing like a wave in his mind.

Komui nodded wearily. "Take care, Allen-kun."

Allen smiled, before walking with the others out of the door. Once they were out of sight, Komui sighed. "What is the Earl thinking…?"

* * *

Led by pure instinct, Rukia and Ichigo slowly made their way across the town to where the reiatsu was coming from. Finally reaching it, they stopped out of amazement and bewilderment. "Wh-What is that?"

The monster turned around and looked at them straight in the eye.

"It can see us?"

Hitsugaya reached the scene moments after Ichigo asked the question. He had been a tad smarter and had brought the other shinigami with him. Confusion was evident on all of their faces.

"This monster… it isn't a Hollow. It's a… what _is_ that thing?" Ikkaku stared, lost for words.

"It's an Akuma…" Hitsugaya muttered, eyes narrowed. The last word he spoke so softly that Ichigo had to strain to hear it.

"Akuma? Wha-?" Ichigo was cut off by a laugh. The monster raised its black claws which were dripping with blood.

It sneered. "I am an Akuma! I am a monster born from dark matter. I serve no-one, only the great Millenium Earl and Aizen-sama! I am an Akuma and I love to kill." It flicked its claws and pointed straight at the shinigami, who drew their swords.

* * *

The Exorcists leapt off the train and onto the train platform. Allen's eye activated the moment he landed. Blinking in confusion, he looked out over the entire town. The train platform was situated in the middle of the town, making it easy for him to look for the Akuma. Its red tortured soul was a stark contrast to the white buildings around it.

"…Allen?" Lavi asked worriedly, jostling Allen out of his thoughts.

"Akuma." Allen said simply, earning himself the attention of his comrades. "East, in the middle of the town. We have to lure it into a more desolate place. Even though it's late, this town is still very much awake."

They nodded and began heading towards the Akuma, Allen leading them as they ran at top speed.

* * *

The shinigami and Akuma were caught in a fight. Rukia and Renji had released their shikai and were trying in vain to lure the monster away from the town. The Akuma laughed evilly.

"It's all in vain! You can't make me die so easily! Only Innocence can kill me and you bits of _trash_ don't wield that stinking jewel, so you will never be able to finish me off!"

"But we can." A voice spoke from the shadows. Allen walked out of the dark alleyway he had led Kanda and Lavi through. Lenalee was keeping a lookout from the top of the building for any surprise attacks.

"Ooh! Exorcists! I never knew I would get to meet one up close! Sorry, but either way you're gonna die." The Akuma's voice now had a tinge of amusement, as if it had found some delicious prey.

It lunged forward where the Exorcists were standing. The sidewalk split into three pieces, but there was no sign of them. The shinigami blinked.

Kanda finally showed himself, standing on top of a neighbouring building. They had agreed beforehand that if they were attacked, it was either lure to the top or into the forest. Kanda had been too far from the forest to lure the Akuma in there, and took the other way- to the top. Seeing the appearance of the samurai Exorcist, the Akuma leapt into the air, chasing after him. It did not expect a kick in the side from Lenalee to send him flying backwards.

Before it reached the bottom though, Kanda was there, impaling the Akuma on his sword.

Allen's eye deactivated and Lavi came out of where he had been standing. "Yu, you didn't leave anything for me!"

"Che. Did you think it was going to be so hard to kill? It wasn't even a Level Three, it was a Level Two!" Kanda snorted, obviously not amused.

* * *

Ichigo looked at the shinigami behind him. "Oy, Toushirou. Is it okay if we go?"

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou. I think they have good intentions, but keep your swords ready for an attack. That swordsman looks quite powerful, so be on your guard. Don't say anything unnecessary, you hear me?"

"Hai!" the shinigami echoed in unison.

* * *

Lavi looked up at the figures approaching them, their faces shadowed. Automatically reaching for his hammer, he was stopped by Allen. "Wait. Let's see what they want to do first."

Lavi was taken aback, but he nodded quickly, his hand falling to the side. The shinigami revealed themselves, grim looks on their faces. Their leader was the only one wearing a white haori, Lenalee noted. That would most probably mean that he was ranked the highest among them.

Allen smiled politely and greeted them. "Nice to meet you, I am Allen Walker. You are…?"

Ichigo let out a deep sigh. "Substitute Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo."

The other shinigami followed suit, all of them introducing themselves as they deemed fit. With expectant looks they looked at the Exorcists. Exchanging doubtful glances with his friends, Allen gave the shinigami their names.

"So, what did that _Akuma_ thing mean by 'Exorcists'?" Ikkaku asked curiously.

Here Kanda took charge. "We are a group which works with the Vatican. We rid the world of Akuma, tools the Millennium Earl has created to destroy the Innocence, the substance which creates our weapons." He made the entire summary short and clear-cut, before turning to Hitsugaya. "What about you?"

"We are shinigami, Death Gods, members of the Gotei 13. Aizen Sosuke, a former captain of the Gotei 13 betrayed Seireitei, the Court of Pure Souls. After his betrayal he moved on to lead Hueco Mundo, the place where Hollows and Arrancar reside, the place where they are created. Worse still, he has kidnapped one of the ryoka who saved Kuchiki's life. We have been staying here, in various places, for the past few weeks, monitoring Hollow movement…"

* * *

Aizen's sinister face broke into a wide smile as he looked at the monitor. The Akuma the Millenium Earl had sent out had been pre-installed with a recording device, and it now appeared that he had achieved what he had laid out: he had managed to get the Exorcists and the shinigami to meet up and unite.

Of course, he was simply using the Earl as a tool to further his research of the manipulation of dead souls. He had produced arrancar with the Hougyoku, now he had found a new way to manipulate human grief to produce his own weapons. He retained his polite demeanor as he turned to look at the Earl, whose face was in its usual big grin.

"Sennenko, how long do you think the shinigami and Exorcists can work together?" he asked in a cheerful voice. Kyoka Suigetsu would have to be released later, when the Earl and his faithful underlings, the Noah, were together. Better to hypnotise all of them than hypnotise their master alone.

The Earl's face stretched into an even wider grin, if that were possible. "Ah, it won't be for long. Their personalities are so different. Allen Walker for example is the exact twin of Kurosaki Ichigo. I cannot see what Road sees in him."

Aizen's eyebrow rose up. "Road likes this Allen Walker?" he snickered.

"Yes, all day long she's talking about how to play with Walker. It appears that he is one of those who are sentimental, which is his weakness. No matter how powerful he is, if he has emotions that are easy to stir up, he is weak."

* * *

"By the way, shinigami can only be seen by those who have high reiatsu levels, or spiritual pressure. I assume that you Exorcists are able to see us even though we are not in our gigais because of the Innocence." Renji finished off the summary just as a great gust of wind blew through the dark alleyway they were sitting in.

Allen groaned. "That mission in Jalapines was exhausting enough. Are we supposed to face off against so many enemies right after that?"

There was no reply from the shinigami. Looking over at them, the Exorcists realized that they were in a big group discussion, until there was the sound of a phone ringing. Hitsugaya frowned and picked it up. "Jubantai taichou, Hitsugaya Toushirou speaking."

A muffled voice seemed to be shouting from the phone. The shinigamis' faces were all looking expectantly at Hitsugaya, waiting to see what the call was about. The captain's eyes suddenly widened and he clutched the phone tighter. "Ukitake, are you sure about this? The Akuma that we found earlier on did mention it, but it seems highly unlikely that they would join hands. If they did, what would be their purpose? Aizen has no use for the Earl, save for the Earl's ability to manipulate dead souls and human grief together to form those demons. …"

The exorcists and shinigamis' shot up simultaneously. When Ichigo tried to shout something, Rukia immediately clamped her hand over his mouth and gave him a 'say anything and die' look.

* * *

I have finished this at last :D I am not going to include Bookman and the others in this re-written version, because I figured that would be a tad too many characters. Also note that this chapter has basically combined chapters 1 through 3, so there will be a major makeover of the entire story. Don't kill me, I'm still writing for CAP.

Read and Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Chapter 2 (: please review!

**Rabbit Ears and Shiny Teeth: Chapter 2**

* * *

"Do you mean that the _Earl_ and _Aizen_ have joined hands?" Lavi asked, his words expressing what all the Exorcists and shinigami were thinking.

Hitsugaya nodded grimly, looking at the phone in his hands, which was now on standby. He had already switched the Hollow detector to the highest it could go, which was the ability to detect Hollows within a 25-mile radius. "…It's just like what that Akuma said. Now the Hollow and Akuma are under the Earl's and Aizen's command."

The wind blew through the alleyway again, just as the detector rang out an urgent buzzing sound. At the same time, Allen's left eye activated. The two groups stood up, weapons drawn and activated. They sped in single file, one after another, towards the North, the shinigami following Hitsugaya, whose eyes were looking intently at the phone, trusting his feet to guide him.

The Exorcists on the other hand were running alongside Allen in a V-shaped formation. They were nearing the location of the Akuma when there was an explosion to the right, just mere metres away from Kanda. Turning around to face the source, the Exorcists found themselves face to face with a gigantic monster, bigger than the Noah, Skin Bolic, but smaller than the Combined Akuma they had fought in Edo. There was a hole in the monster's chest where the heart would have been. Behind them the shinigami skidded to a halt as they found themselves face to face with a monster of similar build.

"What are these things?" Yumichika shouted over the din of explosions the monsters were creating.

Rukia frowned, tapping the keys on her phone as she dodged a long swipe from the monster in front of her. "Hitsugaya-taicho, did you receive any message from Seireitei?"

Staring intently at the phone, she noticed something amiss. There seemed to be more than just these two monsters, but the Hollow detector had detected Hollow activity only farther North. It had not shown any Hollow movement where they were. What then were these monsters? Before she could think clearly, she found herself face to face with a long claw from the monster, which let out a deep throaty laugh as it brought it down on her.

Without a second thought, she shouted, "Hado 33, Blue Fire, Crash Down!"

Being the kido expert she was, the blue flame hit home in the first try. The monster let out a blood-curdling howl as the flame bore a hole in its chest.

None of the shinigami were prepared for what would happen next, though. The hole in the chest glowed red for a second, before joining back. The monster growled with renewed vigor and charged towards Rukia.

* * *

Allen caught the side of the monster with his sword in a swift slash, causing blood to spurt out. The monster's wound healed almost immediately.

Kanda cursed as one of the monster's claws grazed his uniform, tearing the right sleeve. "What the HELL are these things?"

"I don't know either, but I have a feeling we're going to find out." Lavi shouted over the din as he ducked. "Hi Ban!"

The flame engulfed the monster, which let out a deep laugh and leapt into the air, aiming its claw towards Lavi. Lenalee's eyes widened and she took off as well, flying towards the monster on her crystal boots. There was a flash of crimson as the boots found their mark and cut a long wound down the head.

This time, the monster did not recover. It fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

* * *

Drawing her sword, Rukia blocked the monster's claws as they came down on her. From the corner of her eyes she saw that the Exorcists had killed the other monster with apparent ease. Smirking at the monster in front of her, she shouted, "Oi, Ichigo! Over here!"

Said Shinigami turned around from where he had been busy slicing away at the horn of the monster, which simply further enraged it. "Yes?"

"Take it from the top! Dance, Sode no Shirayuki. First Dance, White Moon!"

Seeing that the monster had been encased in the pillar of ice, Ichigo took the opportunity to slice the monster into half. Watching the monster fall to the ground with a satisfied look on his face, he did not notice Rukia coming up behind him.

"What do you MEAN by leaving me to face that THING?" she shouted, boxing Ichigo's head. The other shinigami looked on as she continued to bash him up, scolding him for leaving her alone and for enraging an already-angered monster.

"Wow… they sure are some sweet couple, huh…" Matsumoto cooed. The others sweatdropped, especially said couple, whose faces were an equal shade of red.

Before anybody could do anything though, Hitsugaya ordered the lieutenants to check their Soul Pagers, just in case Soul Society had sent any messages. He had apparently dropped his in the fight with the monster.

At last there was a beeping sound from Matsumoto's Pager. The shinigami looked at her with expectant looks as she flipped it open. "Would all shinigami stationed in the real world please locate the nearest inter-dimension communications booth. This is urgent. Repeat…"

* * *

A/N: By 'inter-dimension communications booth' I mean that purple thing from Orihime's house that Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were using to communicate to Yama-jii and Hinamori etc. Was too lazy to find the exact name for it.

* * *

Komui had rented two rooms for them in a hotel, and Lenalee was sleeping in one by herself, while the other three were sharing the second room. Naturally they had had some trouble deciding who would sleep on the bed and who on the floor, but in the end Lavi gave up and took to the floor. Allen and Kanda then had another shouting match and several staredown matches before reaching an agreement to take equal sides of the bed.

There was silence as Lavi plunged the room into darkness.

All the Exorcists were too pre-occupied to sleep, until weariness took over them and slowly, one by one, they drifted into dreamland. None of them noticed that it was rather cold, but Allen instinctively drew the covers around him, pulling them off Kanda. When Kanda attempted to pull them back, though, Allen held on to them even tighter.

Kanda sighed and went back to sleep. He didn't notice that Allen curled up tighter towards him.

* * *

"Jubantai taichou, Hitsugaya Toushirou reporting."

"Ah, Hitsugaya-taicho. I take it that the shinigami under your command are currently unharmed?" Yamamoto queried, raising an eyebrow. Hitsugaya nodded grimly.

"That is good news. Many other shinigami have yet to report to me, and I fear the worst. Our sources have discovered a new kind of monster, which I believe you have faced off against."

"Hai. There were two of them, both of similar build and size. They were able to heal themselves of fatal wounds almost instantaneously, even after Kuchiki Rukia shot a kido spell through one of them. Only by cutting the monster in the head were we able to defeat it."

"…I see. Kurotsuchi-taicho has deduced that these monsters are a lethal combination of _Akuma_ and _Hollows_. You have met the Exorcists, yes? They would tell you about Akuma, which I have never seen except in books. There is a possibility that they will be able to find a weakness in these monsters. For now, we have labeled these monsters as 'Arkuma.' Exercise the greatest caution if you ever face them. Aizen and the Millennium Earl could have sent those two as signs to warn Soul Society and the Dark Order about their new creation."

"Yamamoto-soutaicho?" Ichigo interrupted.

"Yes, Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Ichigo winced at the name, but pressed on. "How did you know that we met the Exorcists? What do they do exactly? Wh-?"

Yamamoto's voice was tinged with dark humour. "You will find out sooner or later. It is not my lot to tell you. We shall talk another time. Ah, and Hitsugaya-taicho? I believe you lost your Soul Pager. I have sent a shinigami to give you a replacement, and it has some improved features. You should receive it by nightfall. If it is not so, please contact me again."

The transmission ended.

"Well, that _was_ interesting." Renji commented drily.

* * *

Lavi woke up the next morning to find Allen snuggled warmly beside Kanda, who was being hugged so hard that he was red in the face from trying to breathe.

Lavi blinked, momentarily stunned by the scene. He found his tongue at last, and in a not-so-controlled voice, muttered something about meeting Kanda downstairs at the dining room and fetching Lenalee.

Following that, he immediately turned on his heels and ran out of the room. His face was purple with trying to hold back his laughter.

Kanda cursed as his only hope of getting out of the moyashi's deathlike grip close the door. "Teme, wake up already, moyashi!"

The volume of Kanda's shout finally made Allen wake up. He blinked once, trying to get a hold on his surroundings. He blinked twice, trying to persuade himself that he was dreaming. He blinked thrice and Kanda hit him on the head.

"What was that for?!" he yelled indignantly, releasing Kanda from his hug at the same time, his face a brilliant shade of pink.

"About time you woke up. Hurry up, Lavi and Lenalee are downstairs already."

Allen noticed, with a pang of guilt, that he had drooled on Kanda's uniform without knowing it. "I must have had a very good dream yesterday, huh..." he muttered, scratching his head.

Kanda snorted as he changed into another uniform. "Must have been some dream about food. Typical moyashi style. What was I, a hotdog bun?"

Beginning to retort, Allen stopped himself. No point wasting energy.

* * *

Rukia sighed. She would have to ask Ichigo to move some of his clothes, the closet was getting cramped. What with the Hollow attacks late at night and the frequent calls from the other shinigami to gather at different places, she had hardly gotten a good night's sleep. The end result was that even the faintest creases of Ichigo's clothes were making her annoyed and irritable.

Giving up on being nice, she clambered out of the closet. Ichigo was out, killing some random Hollow or maybe training with the Vizard, and he wouldn't be home till the early hours of the morning. Which meant that she could sleep on his bed.

Two hours later, worn out from his training with Shinji, Ichigo stumbled into the room, thinking of the warm inviting sheets of his bed. He rolled over to one side and promptly fell asleep, blissfully unaware of the petite shinigami he might have squashed had he rolled onto the other side.

That was how Matsumoto and Renji found them later, lying on both sides of the bed. Naturally Matsumoto began thinking... in the wrong direction, but the down-to-earth Sixth Division's lieutenant knew better than that. Sure, the two of them did love each other, although neither of them was willing to admit it, and each would probably die for the other, but there was no way _that_ could happen.

* * *

Yumichika groaned as he pulled himself off the bed. Keigo and his sister had very kindly offered him and Ikkaku a spare room that had two beds, and the two battle brawlers had accepted it readily. Now as Yumichika sat up, he hit his head against the beam of the low ceiling -again. Ignoring the throbbing pain, he reached over and poked Ikkaku in the side, waking him up at once. One thing years of battle had not done to Ikkaku was to remove the _pachinko_'s fear of being poked.

Ikkaku sat up and bumped his head against the ceiling as well. He would have to speak to their 'landlady' about this soon. It was tough enough as a Shinigami, he did not have to wake up every morning just to bump his head.

* * *

Sending out a great wave of spiritual pressure that the shinigami and Exorcists had grown to recognize, Hitsugaya called all of them to Orihime's house. It was rather cramped, but enough for them to see what was going on. The communications booth had been switched on again, and Yamamoto was issuing orders again.

"Good morning, Exorcists." he greeted. The Exorcists did likewise, noting that this was not a man to be fooled with.

Returning to face the shinigami, he sighed. "We have been receiving disturbing news, but the captains of the Gotei 13 thought it best not to let you know as it might disturb your work. However, circumstances have proved otherwise.

"Several Hollows and Arkuma have laid waste to many districts of Rukongai in the past few days. The latest to be hit by the swarms are Districts 78 and 79. Do not interrupt me-"he ordered as Rukia and Renji opened their mouths to shout. "Let me continue, I have not finished. I have dispatched several capable fighters to ward off these attacks, but they have all returned injured. Luckily, none of the wounds were fatal. Following these, the captains decided to ..."

An explosion racked the entire building. Yamamoto raised an eyebrow as usual and dismissed them, telling them to return as soon as possible.

The shinigami and Exorcists nodded, before hurrying off in various directions.

* * *

WOOTS, it's been so long since I wrote A CLIFFIE! Yeps, a _cliffie! You know, A CLIFFIE!_

Allen: What the heck, why did I _**snuggle up to Kanda of all people?  
Kanda: Damn, no use asking the authoress now, she's gone mad.**_

abilityPOINT: HAHAHAHAHA YULLEN FTW!  
Exorcists: WHAT THE HELL?

Matsumoto: We haven't forgotten Ichigo and Rukia's _moment_, have we?  
Rukia, Ichigo: -blush- .....

Hitsugaya: Whatever, lets go back to work.

-BEEP-

Narrator: We apologize for the sudden lapse in broadcasting. As we are subduing the currently-insane authoress, please continue reading and review.


	3. Football and Nicknames

Rabbit Ears and Shiny Teeth :

Football and Nicknames .

Disclaimer ; NEITHER BLEACH NOR D.GRAY-MAN BELONGS TO ME . They belong to Kubo Tite and Hoshino Katsura respectively .

Summary ; Bleach meets D.G-M in this fanfic !

Rating ; T ?

Main Characters ; the 2 main characters from Bleach and the 4 main characters from D.Gray-Man + minor characters from both animes

Genre ; Adventure

Pairings ; LaviXLenalee (if you squint hard)

* * *

Now that all of them had been completely healed , Lavi decided that he wanted to brighten up the mood . 

"Erm , Rukia-chan , could you ask your friends to meet us in Allen's room ? I want to discuss some things ."

"Er , okay !"

Rukia went around rounding up her friends and ferreting them into Allen's room , and Lavi did the same with the Exorcists .

"Okay , Yu-chan , do you want me to start ? "

"Hng , anything ."

"Okay , I want to ask YOU some questions ."Lavi jabbed a finger at the shinigami ,

"All you need to do is to answer them ."Lenalee added cheerfully .

"Hmm ? Okay ."

"Okay , now starting from YOU ! Do you , STRAWBERRY , like eating strawberries ?"

"WHAT?!!!" Ichigo yelled . Strawberry ?!!

"Yes , do YOU , STRAWBERRY , like eating strawberries ?"

"Er ... er ... NO !!"

"Okay ."

"NEXT . "

"Do you , TEDDY BEAR , love teddy bears ?"

"What ? Erm , yeah . " Rukia admitted , blushing furiously .

"Then ..."

"Shirou-chan , why do you have white hair like our very own SHIROU-CHAN ?"

"WHAT ?!!" Allen and Hitsugaya gawked at Lenalee , Kanda and Lavi , before staring at each other .

"Yeah , why ??"

'How did they know that Bed-Wetter called me SHIROU-CHAN ?!'

"'Cos Renji-kun told them , DUH ."

"EH ?! ABARAI !!!"

"N-nani ???"

"You ... "

"Anyway , will you please get on with the answer ?"

"...I DON'T KNOW !!"

"Fine." Lavi sighed , "Then , do you like your peacock feathers , PEACOCK HEAD ?"

"Yea ! Thank you !!"

"BALDIE , is it true that you often have your head spitten upon ?"

"EH ?! By that fukutaicho of mine ..."Ikkaku grumbled .

"Then , LAVI'S TWIN , how come you have long hair and Lavi has short hair ???"

"YU-CHAN !!!"

"What ?"

"I am not that guy's twin !!"

"And finally , big boobiess , how come your boobs are bigger than most ?"

"Er..."Matsumoto sweatdropped .

* * *

Totally pissed off by the Exorcists calling him STRAWBERRY , Ichigo challenged them to a football game . 

"Football ? Okay !!"

Allen and Lavi persuaded the three older Exorcists to play with them against the shinigami and after warming up , Ichigo got Karin , his younger sister , to be the referee .

The game proceeded well , but soon enough , Ichigo shot a bicycle kick the wrong way , and hit the ball straight towards his sister , but it was blocked by a well-aimed kick back towards him .

"Nii-san , please look out !" Yuzu said , standing a few feet behind Karin .

"Gosh , they're good footballers ." Lenalee commented .

"Yea ."

* * *

THEN Hitsugaya aimed a kck at the wrong location - he was supposed to be aimed at the goalie (a.k.a Lavi) but it flew towards Kanda . 

And hit him smack in the face .

"OUCH !" Kanda got the ball off his face and drew Mugen .

"THIS GUY'S GONNA KILL US IF WE DON'T DO SOMETHING QUICK !! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT , TOUSHIROU !!"

"I'm HITSUGAYA-TAICHO !!!!"

"ANYWAY WHAT DO WE DO NOW ?!"

"FIGHT ?"

The shinigami drew their zanpakutos after they managed to get out their gigai .

The Exorcists sweatdropped .

* * *

:Looks like these guys are serious !" 

"Let's go !"

The Exorcists activated their Innocence and prepared to attack .

Each of them picked an opponent : Hitsugaya vs. Kanda , Allen vs. Rukia , Lavi vs. Renji , Krory vs. Ikkaku , Bookman vs. Yumichika , and Miranda ? She , Lenalee , Ichigo and Matsumoto just watched .

Very soon , Bookman's Heaven Compass scared off Yumichika and the two of them went to where the other four were sitting to look at the show .

Krory's fangs soon scratched a small part of Ikkaku's sword and afraid that the sword would shatter , Ikkaku gave up and they went to join the spectators .

Now , there were three pairs left .

Each seemed to be a match for the other , and Allen's arm got slashed a good number of times by Sode no Shirayuki , while Sode no Shirayuki suffered a good number of scratches .

Lavi's Hi Ban engulfed Renji in smoke , and he emerged very charred . Meanwhile , Zabimaru scratched Lavi quite a lot .

And Kanda was already using his nigentou so that he could catch up with Hitsugaya's speed .

When Allen finally suggested to Rukia that they stop fighting , Lavi had already given up and was trying to stop his arm from bleeding any more .

Finally , the two remaining battlers called it quits and they went back to their rooms , Lavi wincing everytime his injured arm touched something .

---------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note : It was suposed to be more intense , with Lenalee puncturing the football and splitting the ground into half ,but I decided not to . My story is too long . sigh - THIS WAS A FILLER FYI ! X-X . AND I AM NOT UPDATING UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 3 REVIEWS !!

Let me ask you readers something : DO YOU THINK I SHOULD INCLUDE MORE SHINIGAMI FROM BLEACH ???


	4. What !

Rabbit Ears and Shiny Teeth :

"What ?!"

Disclaimer ; NEITHER BLEACH NOR D.GRAY-MAN BELONGS TO ME . They belong to Kubo Tite and Hoshino Katsura respectively .

Summary ; Bleach meets D.G-M in this fanfic !

Rating ; T ?

Main Characters ; the 2 main characters from Bleach and the 4 main characters from D.Gray-Man + minor characters from both animes

Genre ; Adventure

Pairings ; LaviXLenalee (if you squint hard)

A/N - from now LXL is gonna be more clear !

* * *

"What ?!" was the first word Lavi heard when he opened his eye at six in the morning . Judging from the furious voice of the speaker , there was a brawl going on outside . 

He dressed himself in his regular uniform(without the scarf-it was in the laundry) and poked his head around the door .

"Ne , what's going on outside ?" He asked as he saw Allen standing in the middle of the doorway , glowering at somebody [aka KANDA .

"Lavi ! Ohayo !" Lenalee came running up to him and nearly rammed into him . She lost her balance and fell into Lavi's arms , who instinctively stretched out his left hand .

"A-ano…Lavi…" Lenalee blushed and stumbled away from him .

Lavi smiled and headed off toward the kitchen , ignoring the two surprised Exorcists behind him . "Hi , guys !" He cheerfully greeted the shinigami who were sitting in the kitchen and seemed to be deep in discussion .

They jerked apart and looked at him . "Oh hi , Lavi . We were just … discussing about where you should stay , because the winters here are very cold … so we decided that you and Bookman-san could go to Urahara's shop to stay , Miranda-san can go to Chad's house, Kanda and Allen can go to my house , Kory-san can go to Keigo's house and Komui-san and Lenalee could go to Orihime's house ." Ichigo said , grinning .

"Hmm , o…"

"NO . I AM NOT STAYING WITH THE MOYASHI !!"

"Yu-chan !!"

Allen and Kanda had just appeared at the doorway , each glaring at the other .

"I am not going anywhere with this beansprout ." Kanda grumbled , while the shinigami and Lavi sweatdropped .

"But then , Yuu-chan …!" Lavi said .

Ichigo grinned . "One of you can sleep in the closet and the other can sleep on the floor !"

"WHAT ?!" The Exorcists yelled at him in rage .

"What ?"

"Moyashi , I'M TAKING THE CLOSET . JUST SO YOU KNOW ."

Allen groaned in defeat .

"Ichigo ! Your closet has two storeys , just let them take one each ." Rukia , ever the peacemaker , suggested .

"I'm taking the one on top , Kanda ." Allen stepped in first .

* * *

Hmm , what's gonna happen ?! Sorry for the late update , I've been busy studying for PSLE . T . T this chap's short , GOMENNASAI !

reply to JenLawliet - Yea Im singaporean --


	5. filler

Rabbit Ears and Shiny Teeth :

"What ?!"

Disclaimer ; NEITHER BLEACH NOR D.GRAY-MAN BELONGS TO ME . They belong to Kubo Tite and Hoshino Katsura respectively .

Summary ; Bleach meets D.G-M in this fanfic !

Rating ; T ?

Main Characters ; the 2 main characters from Bleach and the 4 main characters from D.Gray-Man + minor characters from both animes

Genre ; Adventure

Pairings ; LaviXLenalee

* * *

So , Kanda and Allen stayed at Ichigo's house . But they drove Ichigo mad every day , due to their UNSTOPPABLE bickering .

And , Kanda refused to eat anything unless it was his soba tempura . So Yuzu Kurosaki found it odd that her nii-san kept asking her to cook soba . Because everyone knew that Ichigo HATED soba .

One day , Ichigo and Allen were so pissed off , they asked Kanda to dress up as a girl so that they could be rid of a bad-tempered person . Allen , seeing that Kanda was going to protest , managed to persuade him , saying , "Kanda , if you behave well , I'll get Kurosaki-san to get you more soba ."

Naturally , when Rukia found out that Kanda was staying in the same room as her , was not happy .

* * *

"Lenalee !!! How can you get married without telling your brother !?" Komui yelled , grabbing an extremely embarrassed Lenalee , who was standing in front of her brother, holding a tray of coffee .

"Nii-san …."

Hitsugaya , Matsumoto and Orihime , who were standing in the doorway , simply stared .

"Seriously …" Hitsugaya muttered .

"Taicho ! You were the one who told Komui-san that Lenalee-chan was getting married …!"

Hitsugaya merely sweatdropped .

"Ohayou !" A mischievous voice said .

"Are you Komui Li ?" Urahara asked Komui .

"Ah , yes !! And you are …?"

"Kisuke Urahara ." Hitsugaya said .

"Oh , were you looking for me ?"

"Yea ! I would like to show you a new invention of mine !" Urahara said enthusiastically .

Komui's eyes lit up with delight .

* * *

"Oi , Lavi ! WHY ARE YOUR BOOKS IN MY ROOM ?!" Renji yelled indignantly .

"Oh , because there's no more space in mine or Bookman's ." Lavi stated matter-of-factly .

* * *

At Keigo Asano's house , however , Keigo was squealing as Arystar Krory showed him his fangs . That looked horribly like vampire fangs . Yumichika was squealing in delight at Keigo's face of utmost horror .

* * *

Sado and Miranda , however , had made absolutely no interaction since Sado had brought Miranda to her room .

* * *

This was meant to be another filler . Next chapter :

OH NO ! IT'S AN AKULOW !! The words rang in Ichigo's ears .

If you want my next chap , please review !!! Ah , and I'll give Frozen Dew a slice of chocolate cake !!!

Cookies with chocolate chips are being given away if you review !!! Sorry people , I rushed this out . Next chapter will be 1,000 words at least ! I PROMISE !!! xD

jya , U.sura-yume .


	6. Music from the Darkest Depths

Rabbit Ears and Shiny Teeth :

Music from the Darkest Depths.

Disclaimer ; NEITHER BLEACH NOR D.GRAY-MAN BELONGS TO ME . They belong to Kubo Tite and Hoshino Katsura respectively .

Summary ; Bleach meets D.G-M in this fanfic !

Rating ; T ?

Main Characters ; the 2 main characters from Bleach and the 4 main characters from D.Gray-Man + minor characters from both animes

Genre ; Adventure

Pairings ; LaviXLenalee (if you squint hard)

---

The sudden rise in spiritual energy caught the attention of the shinigami .

"Akulow ...!" Rukia muttered under her breath as she walked along the row of shops .Turning a corner , the raven-haired shinigami popped a pill into her mouth .

Immediately , she broke out of her gigai and turned to it . "Go and hide somewhere safe . DO NOT GET MY BODY INJURED ."

"Hai !" The gigai acknowledged the command and disappeared .

Turning around , Rukia headed on her way , looking at her phone every now and then . The signal was strong - there were 10 Akulows , scattered all over the town . Rukia grimaced at the thought of innocent lives being lost by the rampage of the Akulow .

She sped along , until she found the one closest to her . The monster was gigantic . It looked as if it had been molded from Blu-Tab , the blue-coloured sticky gum that Ichigo used to stick his lamp to the table .

* * *

Ichigo was reading yet another manga book that looked worn and torn due to Rukia's continuous scribbling frenzies .

Then it occured . The spiritual energy around him rose to a height that he had never known before . Even the Exorcists , who hid in his room all day unless there were Akuma , noticed a change .

"What's up with the spiritual pressure today...?" Ichigo asked himself . He noticed a consistent blinking behind him . Turning around , the strawberry realised what it was .

"Akulow ."He muttered , grabbing Kon and stuffing the pill that was in the plushie into his mouth . The Exorcists looked at him .

"Let's go ."were the only two words Kanda said , before grabbing Allen's hand and pulling him out of the window .

Allen blushed with embarassment . 'EH ?! Kanda's HOLDING my hand !?' he thought to himself , struggling to wrench his hand out of Kanda's .

They leapt down together and noticed at once the towering figures of the Akulows .

"Che , these are TALLER than those combined ones ." Grinning to himself , Kanda grabbed Allen by the hand again , causing Allen to blush, and dragging him forwards , threw the bean sprout into the air .

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT ?!!" Allen yelled as he flew into the Akulow's face .

Immediately activating his anti-Akuma weapon , Allen shot Cross Grave at the Akulow , which towered over him . The attack however , was in vain .

Kanda , meanwhile , was smirking and raising Mugen . A bolt of light shone out and aiming the glowing katana at the Akulow behind him , he sliced it into half .

Following that , he noticed that Allen was struggling and used a Nigentou - Hakka Tourou on the Akulow just as Allen used another Cross Grave .

Ichigo shouted "Getsuga Tenshou !" and half of the Akulow's body was destroyed .

After a final Getsuga Tenshou , the Akulow was destroyed and Ichigo was looking around for his fellow shinigami .

* * *

Hitsugaya , Matsumoto , Orihime , Lenalee , Komui and Urahara all realised that the spiritual energy had increased .

Staring at Matsumoto's Hollow detector , Lenalee and the three shinigami activated their weapons . Although Orihime wanted to join them , Lenalee merely told her ,"Orihime-san , please stay here so that you can protect my brother !"

Orihime nodded and sat down again . Leaping towards different Akulow , the four who had gone out of the house went their own ways .

"Everyone ...please take care..."Orihime muttered as she looked at their disappearing forms .

"They'll be okay !" Komui said , settling down to observe the invention that Urahara had brought over .

---

Miranda , who had activated her Innocence once she felt the spiritual pressure increase , looked intently at the Time Disk spinning on her right hand .

The people indicated on it were all intact and normal , much to her relief . Even Sado , who had left once Ishida Uryuu , the Quincy , had come over .

Arystar Krory , meanwhile , was looking for Lavi and Bookman . To their relief , they found each other in a place that wasn't as badly destroyed as the other areas .

Through the carnage , Bookman managed to get a clear view of the Akulow and immediately used Needles of Spells : North Crime on it .

Upon seeing that the other Akuma was going to attack them , Lavi used a Konbo Ban while Bookman used Needles of Divine Protection : East Crime .

Then , Arystar leapt towards the Akuma and bit it , before dodging an attack . Finally , Rukia's Soden no Shirayuki's first dance finished the job .

Greeting the Exorcists , Rukia told them that she was on her way to assist the other shinigami . Upon hearing that Ikkaku and Yumichika had gone off together , she decided to join Hitsugaya and Matsumoto .

When she finally located the captain , she found that Matsumoto was with him and they were both using their shikai .

At last , the signs of the Akulow disappeared altogether and when they gathered back at Orihime's place , there were only minor cuts and bruises on some of them , which Orihime healed quickly enough .

--------

Hahaha , I lied to you folks xDDDD I was bored so I decided to type this out . Anyway , do ya want my cookie ? (waves cookie in the air) then please review !! Arigatou ! I tried to include tiny bits of Yullen in this chap, tell me if you enjoyed it and if I should continue...

preview ;

"Dream on !" Lavi and Lenalee shot death glances at Komui .


	7. Dream

Rabbit Ears and Shiny Teeth :

Dream .

Disclaimer ; NEITHER BLEACH NOR D.GRAY-MAN BELONGS TO ME . They belong to Kubo Tite and Hoshino Katsura respectively .

Summary ; Bleach meets D.G-M in this fanfic !

Rating ; T ?

Main Characters ; the 2 main characters from Bleach and the 4 main characters from D.Gray-Man + minor characters from both animes

Genre ; Adventure

Pairings ; LaviXLenalee, Yullen

---

That night , as Lenalee lay in bed , thinking about the day's happenings , she heard a knock on her window . A familiar green glow surrounding the hammer told her who it was in a flash .

"Lavi ?"she asked , opening the window .

"Hello . I didn't expect you to be still up , Lenalee ." Lavi said , grinning at her .

"I..couldn't sleep ." Lenalee blushed .

"You wanna go out for a walk ?"

"Okay ..."

The pair jumped onto Lavi's hammer and they headed towards the nearby park .

"So , did you use Tetsukase today ?" Lavi inquired , looking concernedly at Lenalee .

"How did you know ..?" Lenalee was confused .

"I saw an image of you using it on the Akulow you were fighting ." Lavi mumbled .

We have a telepathic link ? Lenalee wondered , I saw Lavi using Konbo Ban ... to fend off the Akuma ... that was with the Akulow Bookman-san destroyed .

"My , my , Lavi , what're you doing to my innocent sister ?" Komui appeared out of nowhere , scaring the two .

"Nii-san !" an indignant Lenalee yelled , kicking Komui .

"Oh , are the two of you dating ? Okay , bye bye ..."

"Dream on !" Lavi and Lenalee shot death glances at Komui , who turned and walked back to Orihime's house , chuckling .

"Ne , Lenalee ... do you think ... we're really dating ?" Lavi asked , blushing .

Smiling , Lenalee flushed a deep shade of crimson and nodded .

"Me too ... I can't imagine how ... in this war-torn age ... we can have such a relationship ... but , it's okay now ...Aishiteru ,Lenalee ..."Lavi grinned and drew Lenalee closer too him .

Lenalee fell asleep fast enough , and smiling , Lavi lifted her up and put her into bed at her lodgings , before pecking her on the cheek .

"Oyasuminasai ... Lenalee ." .

---

Short , ne ? Gomenasai !!! I lost inspiration . But I remembered that I was supposed to update . TBC ... ?

Sorry , there wasn't Yullen in the chapter , 'cos I was under a time limit .

preview ; chapter 14 [Dance , you FOOL

"Dance , you fool . DANCE !!" Rukia yelled at Ichigo . Kanda poked his head out of the closet to see what they were doing . Allen was also gawking at them . The pair were ... dancing ! (oo hees , Yullen and IchiRuki up next )


	8. Dance You Fool !

Rabbit Ears and Shiny Teeth :

Dance , you fool !

Disclaimer ; NEITHER BLEACH NOR D.GRAY-MAN BELONGS TO ME . They belong to Kubo Tite and Hoshino Katsura respectively .

Summary ; Bleach meets D.G-M in this fanfic !

Rating ; T (lots of violence oo)

Main Characters ; the 2 main characters from Bleach and the 4 main characters from D.Gray-Man + minor characters from both animes

Genre ; Adventure , Romance

Pairings ; LaviXLenalee, Yullen

Author's note : Thank you readers for following my story up to this far :D I made this chap extra-long for you !

* * *

When the Exorcists decided to take a break by going to the town central ,they would never have foreseen what was going to happen .

The Akuma , appearing amongst the crowd , moved towards the Exorcists , shooting bullets at the townspeople . The shrill screams of the crowd as they ran for cover was deafening .

"Che . It had to be now , hmm ?" Kanda grumbled as he activated Mugen .

"Let's just get this over and done with ." Allen yelled to the Exorcists and Shinigami , arm transforming into his Anti-Akuma weapon .

The shinigami drew their zanpakutos and released their shikai .

As they posed for attack , the various Akuma spun to face different opponents .

Allen , shooting a powerful Clown Belt at the Level 2 Akuma in front of him , stared as it merely smirked at him , before releasing a powerful blow on his arm .

Lenalee and Lavi , who were standing back to back , took down several Akuma by themselves and soon finished off the Akuma that were within Lavi's hammer's range .

* * *

Meanwhile , the shinigami were killing the Akuma at an amazingly fast pace as some Hollows had appeared as well . Wincing from the wound that the Akuma she had been fighting had inflicted on her arm , Rukia ran by shunpo towards the nearest Hollow she could see .

"Soden no Shirayuki ... Next Dance, White Ripple!" she yelled , immediately immobilizing the Hollow . 'Oh no !! Another rise in Hollows !?' she thought as her handphone's continuous beeping increased .

"Getsuga Ten-shou !" Ichigo shouted from somewhere behind her , destroying the Hollow that was immobilized .

"Oi , Ichigo , that was MY opponent !"Rukia said indignantly as he came up to stand beside her.

"You were staring off into space . I couldn't possibly have let you get attacked by the Hollow , right ?!"Ichigo countered .

Rukia blushed and turned away from him , focusing her attention on the other Hollows nearby ."Ah well..."she sighed .

Swiftly attacking and killing all of the Hollows , she clutched her arm as the wound stung .

"Rukia ! Are you okay !?" Ichigo ran up to her , looking at her arm .

"You'd better go over to Inoue to get that wound healed , before it gets infec-OI , RUKIA !" Rukia had sped off towards yet another Hollow .

* * *

Lavi sliced through the Akuma that had landed in front of him , and turned to see Kanda cutting the Akuma in front of Allen into half .

Lenalee and Allen , who had been seperated from their partners , were killing the Akuma as fast as they came . The town seemed to have a never-ending supply of these monsters .

Bookman and Krory were both attacking the Akuma that were trying to attack Miranda . The duo were worn out as a continuous supply of Akuma kept attacking them , and they were only saved from the Hollows by Hitsugaya , who was a few feet from them .

Matsumoto , Yumichika and Ikkaku were standing in a triangle shaped formation , facing the Hollows that threatened to attack them.

Somewhere off , the distinct shape of Renji's bankai was shown , cutting through Akuma and Hollows alike . "He actually released that ?!" Hitsugaya said incredulously .

Urahara , who was using his gigai , destroyed all the Hollows in Benihime's path with a graceful stroke .

"Boy , boy , naughty children , you have to go home now ," Urahara said , a wide smile spreading across his face .

* * *

"CHE !! Oi , Lavi , move it ! You're hindering my movement , you baka ." Kanda muttered as he nearly fell down because of the blood from the wounds the Akuma had caused .

Lavi moved away , hammer stained with Akuma blood . He used a Hi Ban , engulfing the group of Akuma that was in front of him in flames that danced merrily , consuming the monsters in fiery anger .

"Kaichu : Ichigen !" Kanda yelled , sending the Underworld Insects towards the Akuma for what seemed like the umpteenth time .

"Cross Grave !" Allen shouted , as the ten or so Level 1 Akuma around him moved towards him , trying to attack him with their poisonous bullets .

The Akuma and Hollows , which were now faltering as they saw their counterparts falling to the weapons of the Exorcists and shinigami , were called back by a negación and Yammy , who smirked at the stunned faces of the Exorcists .

"See you around , toys !" he sniggered , grin growing wider . "Aizen-sama is waiting for the time when he can finally allow you to perform on stage . Until then !"

"Darn ! We actually let them get away !" Hitsugaya muttered under his breath .

Cursing silently , the Exorcists deactivated their weapons and moved slowly back to Orihime's house , wincing as their injuries sent daggers of pain pulsating through their bodies .

"Oh , come on , Lenalee ... It isn't that bad , is it ?" Lavi asked concernedly as Lenalee swayed where she stood .

"C'mon , we'll fly back ... Ne Panda-jiji , I'm going back first ." Lavi muttered and pulled Lenalee onto his hammer , before speeding back to Orihime's house .

* * *

When Kanda and Allen went back to Ichigo's house , they went into the cupboard , where they hid in all day , until nightfall , when Kanda would move to Yuzu and Karin's room .

"Dance , you fool . DANCE !!" Rukia yelled at Ichigo . Kanda poked his head out of the closet to see what they were doing . Allen ws also gawking at them . The pair were ... dancing !

'Er ...' was the thought that flashed through both Kanda and Allen's head ,'I think I'm intruding on something private ...'

* * *

Later on in the day , Komui , Lenalee and Lavi visited the four .

When they reached the house , they were greeted by an unusual sight ... Lavi and Komui's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets .

Ichigo and Rukia were dancing , swaying to the beat of their inner rythm , while ... Allen was ... ("WHAT?!!!"Lavi screamed)lying on Kanda's shoulder .

---

oo. lols fluffy ??? reviews please !! 2 slices of cake for every review

preview ; (Furious Onslaught - Part 1)

The Akuma streamed out from trains , buses , buildings ... everywhere ! Karakura Town was flooded with the monsters .


	9. Furious Onslaught Part 1

Rabbit Ears and Shiny Teeth :

Furious Onsluaght (Part 1)

Disclaimer ; NEITHER BLEACH NOR D.GRAY-MAN BELONGS TO ME . They belong to Kubo Tite and Hoshino Katsura respectively .

Summary ; Bleach meets D.G-M in this fanfic !

Rating ; T (lots of violence)

Main Characters ; the 2 main characters from Bleach and the 4 main characters from D.Gray-Man + minor characters from both animes

Genre ; Adventure , Romance

Pairings ; LaviXLenalee, Yullen

Author's note : Thank you readers for following my story up to this far ! Here is chapter 15

* * *

As the Exorcists went about the city during their usual routine , it was unusually quiet and peaceful . Akuma attacks were few and far apart , and when the Akuma attacked , they attacked in groups of threes or fours , and attacks by Level 3's or Level 2's were seldom heard of . 

The Exorcists and Shinigami were now wary and unnerved by the sudden peace , and went out as a big group , fearing for their safety . The Hollow attacks were no longer as frequent as before , and the Shinigami , who were under orders from their soutaicho , stayed hidden in Orihime's house , together with the Exorcists .

The two groups seldom spoke to each other , as they were busy discussing matters that they did not want to reveal to the other party - yet .

During one of the Exorcists' discussions , Lenalee came up with an idea which involved the Shinigami's help . Though they were reluctant to ask the Shinigami for help at first , the Exorcists found that they had no other options should they want to defeat the Earl successfully .

As they broke apart from their tight discussion , Lavi looked at the Shinigami , who were sitting or lying , tensed , on the ground .

Just as they wanted to talk to the Shinigami , a riot outside the house broke out .

A sneering laugh , that the Shinigami knew all too well , sounded over the riot .

Running to the window and staring at the overcast sky , the tenth division captain saw what he had feared the most , AIZEN SOUSUKE'S smirking face as he stared down at them .

The Akuma streamed out from trains , buses , buildings ... everywhere ! Karakura Town was flooded with the monsters . Hollows invaded the dark sky , enhancing its dark colour .

"Aizen ...!" the shinigami echoed Hitsugaya's thoughts .

* * *

A sharp flash of light caught every one of the Shinigami's attention . 

They spun around and found the Exorcists standing , weapons activated and aimed at a person the shinigami had never seen before .

The green and blue glows around the Exorcists' weapons made them look menacingly frightening and the shinigami backed up a few steps . A snarl of "What are you doing here , you idiot ?!" later , the Exorcists had attacked the person .

The cloud of dust that ensued blinded each of the shinigami . Rubbing their eyes frantically , the shinigami blinked just in time to see the Exorcists being thrown back and rammed against the wall .

A voice highly reminiscent of Aizen's said jeeringly ,"Is that all you've got , Ex-or-cists ?"

Scowling at the person , the Exorcists picked themselves up and stood facing him , Lavi's hand clutching Lenalee tight to his side .

"My , my , you sure have kind loving friends , don't you , young lady ...?" the person moved closer to Lenalee , his smile growing ever wider .

Lavi narrowed his eyebrow . "Don't you think of attacking her, Earl !" he snarled warningly , raising his hammer .

The 'Earl' laughed , a high-pitched scream of mock humour ."Oh , don't worry , I'll dispatch you first , then I'll send your girlfriend down to you , okay ?"

Another flash of blue light and Kanda was standing in front of Lavi and Lenalee .

Raising Mugen , he growled at the Earl , "You aren't going anywhere after this , Earl !"

* * *

The shinigami looked at the wide smile of the Earl , which was growing wider . "They're in danger , taicho !!" Matsumoto nudged Hitsugaya , who looked at her with dagger-like eyes . 

"This is their battle . I won't do anything for them , because ... they're battling for their pride and their lives . I can't help them ."

Matsumoto flinched under her taicho's steady gaze .

"H-hai ..."

Yumichika , as well as Renji and Ikkaku , were still looking at the Earl and the Exorcists' confrontation . Then something happened that they might never see again .

* * *

Allen stepped in , and using Crown Clown , pushed Kanda away , earning himself a dark glare from the latter .

"Your life shouldn't be wasted fighting the Earl . He is my opponent . Go out with Lavi and Lenalee . Go and destroy the Akuma ." Allen muttered in such a low voice that only Kanda could hear what he was saying .

Before Kanda could retort , Allen was pushing the others out of the door .

"Che . Take care of yourself ..." was all Allen heard before he slammed the door close .

* * *

O.o Review ? Please ??? (looks at readers with puppy dog eyes) 

Preview ; (Furious Onslaught Part 2)

The airdrawn cross did little to prevent the Earl from injuring Allen's arm .Allen backed away , and the Earl smiled , preparing the final blow . Then ...

"Kai-chu-Ichi-gen !!!" Everyone turned to look at the newcomer .

"Kanda...?!" Allen yelled .

"Che . You're so naive , moyashi ." Kanda growled , though he smiled slightly at the sight of Allen's face .


	10. Furious Onslaught Part 2

Komui ; Welcome to :

Rabbit Ears and Shiny Teeth :

Furious Onslaught (Part 2)

Allen ; NEITHER BLEACH NOR D.GRAY-MAN BELONGS TO U.SURA-YUME . They belong to Kubo Tite and Hoshino Katsura respectively .

Lavi ; It's rated T (there's lots of violence)

Lenalee ; Adventure , Romance (looks at Lavi and blushes)

Kanda ; LaviXLenalee, Yullen (is obviously irritated that he has been coupled with Allen)

U.sura-yume : Thank you readers for following my story up to this far ! Here is chapter 16 xD

* * *

The shinigami looked on , wide-eyed , as the Earl and Allen began their fight . 

Producing a sword from Lero , the umbrella , the Earl brought it down on Allen , who had no choice but to block it with his arm .

He jumped to avoid the swipe from the sword , and once he landed on the ground , ducked to dodge the fast attack by the Earl .

Soon , the Earl's coat was splattered with Allen's blood . Matsumoto and Renji gasped , but Hitsugaya pushed them back once they tried to help .

* * *

An explosion from outside the house caught their attention , and gave Allen some time to take a short breather . 

Running to the window and looking out of it , the shinigami caught a glimpse of blue .

A loud shout was heard and then the Exorcist who was shouting leapt up into the air .

Another loud bang , and the shinigami were running out of the house in shock as they noticed a row of Espada and Menos Grande standing in the sky , looking mockingly down at the Exorcists .

A jeering laugh from Grimmjaw floated down to them , followed by the mocking voice of Yammy .

"Don't think you will survive this , eh ? Shinigami ?"

Renji narrowed his brow .

"I think we will ."

He drew Zabimaru and yelled ,"Howl , Zabimaru !"

Shikai activated , he proceeded to launch a quick attack on the Menos Grande around the Espada , assisted by Yumichika and Ikkaku .

Matsumoto , however , had her eyes on something else .

She saw white hair , styled in the way that she knew , all too well .

"Gin ..." she muttered .

Her muttering was heard by Hitsugaya's sharp ears .

Looking in the direction that she was facing , he saw the face that had betrayed Soul Society and his fukutaicho .

"Ichimaru ...Gin !"

Leaping up into the sky , he landed in front of Gin , who smiled cheerfully .

"YO , Hitsugaya !"

* * *

Lavi yelled at Lenalee when he saw her being ambushed by the Level 3 Akumas . 

"LENALEE !"

That ear-piercing yell sounded , screaming for Lenalee to stop . Even Allen heard it , from where he was .

Lenalee looked around , surprise written on her Chinese features .

"La...vi ?"

Her expression , however , quickly changed to one of shock as she saw a Level 3 Akuma approach Lavi from behind .

"LAVIIIII !!!"

She leapt towards him , shouting out "SHITTSUI NO TOUGI : TETSUKASE !" as she went .

Lavi turned to face her , and accidentally poked the Akuma with the tip of his hammer .

Finally noticing the Akuma , Lavi had no time to react as a burst of light engulfed him , before he was choking from the dust that had surrounded him .

"Lenalee ?" he asked , looking around for her distincive ponytails .

Wincing , Lenalee clambered up on her feet , and ran towards Lavi .

"Who did that ?" she asked curiously .

Their curiousity was answered as they saw Kanda fighting the Akuma that had tried to attack Lavi using Nigentou .

Looking at them , Kanda mouthed a distinct "CHE" before pushing the Akuma towards them and jumping away.

* * *

"CROSS GRAVE !" Allen shouted in desperation . 

The airdrawn cross did little to prevent the Earl from injuring Allen's arm .

Allen backed away, and the Earl smiled , preparing the final blow .

Allen shut his eyes tight .

'Is this the end ? Mana... ?' he thought , bracing himself .

Then ...

* * *

"Kai ... chu ... Ichi ... gen !!!" 

The two battlers turned to look at the newcomer .

The Earl's face clearly expressed his shock , while Allen's ... contained nothing but surprise and comfort .

"Kanda ...!?" he yelled .

"Che . You're so naive , moyashi ." Kanda growled , though he smiled slightly at the indignant look on Allen's face when he heard 'moyashi' .

A smirk crossed the Earls' face as he look at the Exorcists .

"Hmm , I shall come back soon ... with ROAD ." he laughed , before raising Lero and floating up , up , and away .

An expression of real fear flitted over Allen's face , but it was gone almost immediately .

Kanda , however , had noticed the expression .

---

Lavi ; ...please review ... so that I can be relieved of the pain of having to work overtime for U.sura-yume... T.T

U.sura-yume ; I'll update when I get enough reviews . Else there's gonna be Kanda-torture.

Kanda : WTH !?

preview : (Just because)

"Just because , Lenalee . Just because ."

---

Allen ; ... I do not appreciate being paired with Kanda .

Kanda ; Do you think I like it too ?!

U.sura-yume ; I'm the authoress ... so I can do anything I want with you .

Hitsugaya ; OH NO YOU DON'T ! (draws Hyorinmaru...) Reign over the froz...

U.sura-yume ; OH NO YOU DON'T EITHER !! THAT'S ALL FOLKS !

Lavi and Lenalee ; BLEEP !

Shinigami (other than Hitsugaya , who is still glowering) ; O.Olll


	11. Because

No action was detected from the Earl over the course of the following week

No action was detected from the Earl over the course of the following week . It was as if he was trying to be removed from the scenes .

As quiet as the Earl was , the usually noisy and loud Allen was very silent .

'Che , why is he ALWAYS so weak ?'

"Moyashi . What's wrong ?"

A dark look flashed over Allen's face as he looked up at Kanda .

"Nothing ." was the short reply , as he looked away .

Grabbing Allen by the shoulders and making him look straight into his eyes , Kanda muttered , "Idiot ."

"Lenalee , what's up with you ?" Lavi asked , gently shaking Lenalee , who was sitting by a corner , ignoring everything that was going around her .

"Nothing .. Lavi , I want to know something ." Lenalee finally answered Lavi's persistent questions .

"What ?" Lavi looked curiously at her . Her face was pale and drawn from nights of lost sleep .

"Why does man have to have such terrible wars ? Such horrible misunderstandings , such unfairness ?"

Looking at surprise at her , he thought about it for awhile , before answering .

"Just because , Lenalee . Just because . Sometimes these things just happen , appearing without warning . When that happens , all we can do is to face it and hope . And during those times , we will be with you ."

It doesn't feel complete … zzz … sorry guys for the update !

It's not been smooth sailing for my writer's block either …

Been concentrating on maple and studies X

No time to write hahas .

But anyway I'm back

Maybe this chapter will be rewritten . (:

Please reviewwwww .


	12. Put to the Test

Rabbit Ears and Shiny Teeth :

Put to the test .

Disclaimer ; NEITHER BLEACH NOR D.GRAY-MAN BELONGS TO ME . They belong to Kubo Tite and Hoshino Katsura respectively .

Summary ; Bleach meets D.G-M in this fanfic !

Rating ; T ?

Main Characters ; the 2 main characters from Bleach and the 4 main characters from D.Gray-Man + minor characters from both animes .

Genre ; Adventure

Pairings ; LaviXLenalee , Yullen, MatsuGin.

* * *

"DAMMIT, Moyashi!" Kanda yelled, swinging Mugen around the room irritably.

"NANI?!" Allen yelled in reply. "MY NAME IS ALLEN!"

"Che, whatever."

"Why are you guys _always _fighting…" Lavi scratched his head in disbelief as he looked at them staring each other in the eye as usual.

"Shut up." Kanda and Allen said, eyes glinting as they turned to look at him.

"What?" Lavi smiled innocently as the two Exorcists whipped out their weapons.

"Be careful you aren't murdered by me." They growled as he sweatdropped.

"Allen-kun! Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee!" Komui's voice rang out from the kitchen where they were staying.

"Yes?" Lenalee opened the door of her room and looked out. "Onii-chan, did you call me?"

"Yes, yes. Where are the Shinigami?" Komui was cooking something.

"_Is that fried eggs?" _Kanda said, staring, or to Komui, glaring at the pan.

"No, no. Ask the Shinigami to come here and we shall partake before we decide what to do next."

"Komui-san, you were looking for us?" Ichigo and Rukia ambled into the kitchen and sniffed at the food. "Smells nice!"

Komui nodded cheerfully and set the table.

"Where's Toushirou?" Ichigo asked, looking around. "Rangiku-san, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Renji are gone too…"

"Oi, Kurosaki Ichigo." Hitsugaya's voice said from the door. "It's Hitsugaya-taicho, not Toushirou."

"Whatever." Ichigo replied, before settling down.

The Exorcists drew up some chairs for themselves and began to eat. Allen, as usual, gobbled up plate after plate of food.

'_Allen-kun can still have the appetite to eat so much even though danger's lurking around the corner…'_ Lenalee thought.

"Allen-kun, don't eat too much. We have to save some food for the Shinigami too, and this is all we're going to get for the next few hours." Komui explained as Allen was taking a fourth plate of rice.

* * *

As the Exorcists were eating, there was a gigantic blast from the window.

"Not again?!" Kanda yelled in the middle of his soba and tempura.

"Hitsugaya-kun, Ichigo-kun, Rukia-san, eat before you go!" Komui yelled as the Shinigami activated their zanpakuto.

"Not hungry," Hitsugaya said, leaping out of the window.

Rukia and Ichigo, on the other hand, grabbed a slice of bread and jumped out of the window while gobbling the food down.

* * *

Outside the window, the Shinigami and Exorcists found themselves faced with a dilemma. There was chaos all over the town, and they had to finish off the Akuma, Hollows and the arrancar who had come to make things worse.

"CHE!" Lavi and Allen heard as Kanda's Mugen sliced through two Akuma and a Hollow, glowing bright blue.

'_Lenalee, let's get this finished.' _Lavi muttered under his breath to Lenalee, who was standing back to back with him.

'_Yea.'_ Lenalee whispered, and leapt off the ground with a "HIYA!", crushing an Akulow that was in her way, as well as a Menos Grande that had come with the arrancar.

* * *

On the other side of the city, large crashes and explosions could be heard as the Shinigami engaged the arrancar in battle.

"BANKAI!" Ichigo yelled, annoyed that he could not finish his bread in time and had been caught by the arrancar.

"Mae, Sode no Shirayuki," said a voice from beside him.

"Ichigo--" Rukia halted in midsentence to cut the top off a Hollow. "Seriously, they're really longlasting."

"Gomenasai, Taicho!" Matsumoto called as she leapt off the top of a building to join Hitsugaya with Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya asked, facing the arrancar and not looking at his lieutenant. "Where were you?"

"There's no time to explain, taicho." Matsumoto whipped out Haineko. "Growl, Haineko!"

"Ke." Hitsugaya gritted his teeth and activated Hyorinmaru.

On the other sides of him, Renji, Yumichika and Ikkaku activated their zanpakuto and prepared for battle.

"Hehehe… one each!" Ikkaku yelled as three arrancar approached them.

"OH YEA!" was the reply and three bright flashes of light streaked across the buildings, each heading for its own target.

* * *

From high up above, Aizen and Ichimaru Gin looked down at the battles ensuing between their ex-comrades and their present subordinates.

"Gin." Aizen's cold voice said as he stood beside Ichimaru.

"Hai, Aizen-taicho?" Gin smirked.

"Go down and finish off Matsumoto Rangiku." Aizen ordered.

Gin hesitated. Kill Matsumoto? But he had sworn loyalty to Aizen. Now he was stuck between two evils.

"Hai!" Gin shunpo-ed off the rooftop and joined the Shinigami on the ground. "Rangiku," he smiled.

"ICHIMARU GIN!" Hitsugaya's reiatsu shot up almost instantaneously at the sound of Gin's voice.

"Taicho!" Matsumoto warned. "I'll be okay."

"Be careful." Hitsugaya said softly.

* * *

Matsumoto shunpo-ed to where Gin was standing. "You were looking for me? …Gin."

"Hai." Gin grinned. "Aizen-sama asked me to finish you off."

Matsumoto narrowed her eyes. "Gin…"

* * *

"OI MOYASHI !" Kanda shouted across to Allen. "Get the _thing_ behind you!"

"Nani?" Allen blinked at Kanda. "What did you say?!"

"Look out, Allen!" Lavi's hammer shot through the Menos that was behind the white-haired exorcist.

* * *

"Rukia! Dai jo bu?" Ichigo asked concernedly as Rukia was struck back by the arankaru .

"E, I'm fine." Rukia glared at the arrancar.

"Tsugi no mai, hakuren." A wave of ice immobilized the arrancar.

* * *

'_Haineko, please bear with it…'_ Matsumoto whispered to her zanpakuto as it took another beating from Gin's Shinso.

"Gin, why?" Matsumoto asked. "Why did you have to… leave, no, betray Soul Society?"

"…You won't understand." Gin's smile disappeared as he looked at Matsumoto.

"Have you forgotten? The times we spent together as kids, the day you gave me a birthday? The day I met you?"

"I have not forgotten. I am just in search of a higher power."

"_Higher power?"_ Matsumoto asked in disbelief.

"Yes, now let's get on with the fight."

'_Why, Gin? WHY?'_

* * *

TBC.

_Preview of next chapter : Beating a fast retreat._

"_Retreat!" Hitsugaya yelled._


	13. Beating a Fast Retreat

"Korh-moo-eee

"Korh-moo-eee!" Lavi yelled, latching himself onto the supervisor's back.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Komui shouted as Lenalee, Kanda and Allen crowded around him. No, rather, _miniature _versions of Lenalee, Kanda and Allen, screaming "Korh-moo-eee!" in unison.

Crashing in through the window, Ichigo looked on as "Korh-moo-eee!" and "What the HELL?" filled the kitchen.

"Rukia, whaddya say we do now?" Ichigo asked.

Before Rukia had time to reply, a bellow of "Ichee, Ichee, ITCHYGO!" echoed through the room.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Ichigo leapt up in shock.

Yachiru was looking at him innocently. "Itchee, where's Shiroro?" she asked.

"Shiroro?" Ichigo stared at Yachiru. "WHO ON EARTH IS SHIRORO!?"

"Hitsugaya-taichou? Ukitake-taichou?" Rukia suggested.

"Yes, Shiroro! Not Ukeetakay-chan!" Yachiru ran beserk around the room, and out of the door.

"Man…" Ichigo and Rukia walked out of the room to chase after her.

"Toushirou is Shirororoo.. ohhh…" Ichigo scratched his head.

"IT'S SHIRORO, dimwit Itchygo!"

"It's **Hitsugaya-taicho**!"

Said captain had appeared from seemingly nowhere.

"Kurosaki, Kusajishi fukutaicho, I AM HITSUGAYA TAICHOU!"

"Why're ya so uptight ne? Even Bya-kun allows me to call him Bya-kun. So do Ken-chan or Kyo-Kyo or Ol' Man Beardo or Ukeetakay-chan!" Yachiru jumped onto the head of Hitsugaya and presented him with a covered basket.

"This is from Ukeetakay-chan, Shiroro. He asked me to give it to you."

A vein was pulsing in Hitsugaya's forehead and his eyebrow was twitching as he tried to figure out exactly who Yachiru was talking about, as was Ichigo.

"Bya…kun?" Rukia asked incredulously.

"Hai And Uno-chan, Soi-Soi, Koma-san and Mayunise and Ken-chaaaaan!" Yachiru rattled off another string of names, before adding in, "Ohyea, there's Matsu-chan, Baldie, Peacock-head, Tattoo-head, Sandal-man, Demon-cat…"

Ichigo, Rukia and Hitsugaya stared at her, flabbergasted.

'_She actually calls nii-sama Bya-kun and doesn't get murdered. That's a miracle.'_ Rukia thought.

"You mean Byakuya nii-sama allows you to call him Bya-kun?" Rukia asked Yachiru.

"Yeahhh, he gives me candy too!" Yachiru showed the three Shinigami a stash of sweets inside her lieutenant's crest.

Hitsugaya's jaw dropped. "What. The. Hell."

"Taichou, that's not the way a captain's supposed to act!" Matsumoto commented, staring at Hitsugaya, whose face was squashed between her boobs.

"MATSUMOTO!" He growled.

"Ooo it's Matsu-chan!" Yachiru squealed, flinging herself onto Matsumoto. "And hi Baldie, Peacock-head, Tattoo-head!"

Three curious faces had popped out behind Matsumoto.

Proceeding to cover Ikkaku's head with her spit, pull a peacock feather out of Yumichika's hair and tying up Renji's hair so that it resembled a plaited schoolgirl's hair, Yachiru stood back and admired her three 'inventions' – which then shot her three dark glares .

Before Hitsugaya could reprimand her, though, the three shinigami's yells of frustration were interrupted by squeals of 'Korh-moo-eee!'

"What on _earth_ is going on in there?!" Hitsugaya said, poking his head through the window.

"Shiroro!" was the reply he got.

"What the ing HELL?!" he yelled, falling backwards.

"Taichou…"

"Why are all of them CHIBIS?!"

"Chibis? Toushirou, dai jo bu? You look like you've been knocked by a car."

"Yea Shiroro, did Bya-kun use his Senbonzakura to do something to your brain?"

"I am **Hitsugaya Taicho !"**

Curious, the Shinigami poked their heads through the windows like Hitsugaya had done. And were greeted by four kitchen knives .

"WHAT THE –censored-" yelled Renji and Ikkaku.

The Exorcists had been turned into mini versions of themselves, as they were now screaming at Komui like little children.

"Kehh." Hitsugaya snorted.

"Muahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaa," snickered a thing that the Shinigami had never seen before : It was the first time in recorded history that such a thing was even seen.

"Hahahahahahaaaaa." The thing laughed. "Be prepared… to face the same fate as your friends in the hands of the great Level 5 Akuma , who was born with an arankaru's blood ."

"What?!" Hitsugaya's eyes widened.

The Level 5 was covered in scales the size and shape of Level 1 Akuma guns. It wielded a shield with the number 539 on it, as well as a cross that resembled the one on Allen's left hand. In its other hand, it held a zanpakuto with a skull shaped hilt and a sheath with a black star embossed on it .

"_Oh my gosh."_ The Shinigami groaned in unison.

The Level 5 snorted. "Are you ready, Shinigami-_kun_?"

He drew his sword, and the Shinigami did likewise.

"**Scream, Fear no Chibi!"**

The Akuma's Zanpakuto lit up the dusk, and it giggled at the shock that was evident on all the Shinigami's faces.

It was transforming… a dark layer of miniature figures covered its eyes like a pair of sunglasses. Upon closer inspection, these miniature figures were revealed to be chibi versions of the Shinigami.

A laser shot out of the sunglasses, reflecting the images onto the ground… where they slowly came to life.

These were not cute and innocent chibis, they were chibis… with a burning desire to KILL their living counterparts .

"Kyaaa!" Ikkaku's chibi form made a mad dash towards him.

"Ke, I guess I need to make my move." Ikkaku laughed. "HIYA!"

"Extend, _Hozukimaru!_"

"Too late. AHAHAHAHAHA." The level 5 laughed maniacally.

"Wha--?" Ikkaku turned to see what had happened… before a wave of pain overtook him and everything went black.

"Ikkaku, dai jo bu?!" Yumichika shouted, holding his friend up.

"Damn.." Ikkaku muttered.

"Ne, Baldy, dai jo bu?" Yachiru asked, looking up at him.

No reply.

"You killed baldie." Yachiru whispered, looking at the Level 5 with dark shaded eyes. Her reiatsu flared up.

"_Yachiru-chan…"_ Matsumoto muttered.

"I won't let that happen." Yachiru continued whispering, all the while staring at the Akuma with haunted eyes, reiatsu still flaring up.

"Ohhhh? You're so devoted to him" The Akuma taunted with a mocking voice.

"URUSAI !" Yachiru totally lost self control at this point.

"Yachiru-chan…" Matsumoto tried to reach out to her fellow lieutenant, but was stopped – by an abnormal reiatsu flowing out of Yachiru … and Hitsugaya .

"You'll be _killed_ if you do that , Matsumoto ." Hitsugaya frowned at Matsumoto's injured hand, which had not recovered since she fought Ichimaru Gin.

"But--"

"NO!" Hitsugaya stared at her . "Let Yachiru fight ."

Matsumoto gave in.

"Ohohoh, so you're serious, eh?" the Akuma continued mocking Yachiru, at which point her reiatsu suddenly shot out towards the Akuma in the form of a great cat.

"But you won't get to fight me, heh. Fight yourself first!" as the Akuma spoke, Yachiru's chibi form sauntered toward her.

Without activating her zanpakuto, Yachiru stabbed it into the side of the chibi. As she did so, blood spurted out of the chibi's side… and Yachiru's own.

"You actually managed to cut _that_ ." the Akuma marveled. "Few people have ever done so. In any case, whoever meets me… is a dead man. Or, in this case, _a girl._"

Ignoring the ruthless taunts and the blood in her side from her own attack, Yachiru slashed the chibi, and in doing so, slashed herself.

"Kusajishi!" Hitsugaya shouted.

"Fukutaicho!" Yumichika started at the sound of Hitsugaya's voice.

"Yachiru!" Renji and Matsumoto echoed each other's thoughts.

"Ya…chi..ru.." Ikkaku groaned.

"Retreat!" Hitsugaya yelled, pulling Yachiru off the ground despite her growing reiatsu. The Akuma cackled wildly at the sign of the Shinigami escaping.

"Baldie…" Yachiru muttered, the blood from her wounds soaking her Shinigami uniform.

"Heh, seems that she cares about her subordinates after all." Renji grinned.

"Of course, it's the job of the lieutenants to watch their captain's back after all, but since Kenpachi does not need anyone to look after him, I guess she watches her subordinates' backs." Matsumoto retorted.

On the other hand, Hitsugaya was marveling at how Yachiru had managed to land such deep injuries without even releasing her zanpakuto.

A sudden wave of darkness flashed past him and he looked up to see the Akuma in front of him .

"Keh, tehme!" he swore, pulling out Hyorinmaru.

"Soten ni zase, HYORINMARU!" out shot the ice dragon , swallowing the Akuma up and covering it with ice .

"You think that will work?" the Akuma snorted.

"No." Hitsugaya grinned.

"卍解."

"Daiguren Hyorinmaru," said a voice from the cloud of dust that ensued. A dragon flew out of the dust and encircled the Akuma , before engulfing it.

"Not so easy, hahaha."

"Nani?" Hitsugaya turned around to catch the Akuma ready to launch an attack from behind .

"Tai--!" there was a deafening crash as Hitsugaya's chibi ran into him .

"Chehhhh," a swarm of _things_ came flying towards the Shinigami .

"**Exorcists?**" The Shinigami looked at the stranger , bewildered .

It was Kanda Yu.

- -

(Urusai Shut up –I think-)

There /

Was quite lame :

And weird . I mean , Yachiru just appeared out of nowhere .

LOL .

Anyway , review !

SHIRORO ROCKS ! :D

Preview : Ouch , says the captain .

"Ouch." Zaraki growled.


	14. The Captain says Ouch

(Place disclaimer here) I think that should say a lot ? o.o Thanks mizu for the review ! :D

"Kanda Yu?!" Hitsugaya asked, bewildered.

"Uh, yea, Shorty-whitey." Kanda smirked at the annoyed look on Hitsugaya's face.

"Kanda, Hitsugaya-taichou, Matsumoto, look out, you're in the way of the --" Renji stopped in mid air.

Matsumoto turned around to look at Renji, just in time to see Zabimaru shooting towards her.

"R-Renji?"

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya yelled.

"Taicho?" Matsumoto looked behind her, to see that her captain's bankai had been activated without her knowledge, and the ice wings were blocking something from her view.

Seconds later, the wings were covered in dark stars.

"Teme…" Hitsugaya cursed as his bankai shattered and he fell to the ground.

"Taicho!" Matsumoto shouted in horror.

Suddenly, the Akuma appeared right behind her. Before any of the other Shinigami could react, a gun rang in the silent night, and dark stars appeared on Matsumoto, starting first from the nape of her neck, before slowly progressing to the rest of her body.

"Tai…cho…" she whispered.

"Ke!" Kanda growled and turned away.

All of a sudden, all that was left was Matsumoto's Shinigami robes and a cloud of dust.

Grasping Hyorinmaru with both hands, Hitsugaya glared at the Level 5. "Damn…"

His thoughts were halted as an all-too-familiar reiatsu and voice appeared. "TAI CHO!"

"What the (**censored)**?" Hitsugaya stared.

"Shorty-whitey, I just saw a zanpakuto flying away, if that's the word to be used," Kanda spoke while staring off into space.

"What? How did the hilt look like?"

"E … it looked like a normal katana , but the hilt was something like a rectangle with two triangles ."

"_Aizen Sosuke?"_ the Shinigami all turned to look at Hitsugaya.

"Taicho, what happened?"

"Aizen's sword , Kyoka Suigetsu, just created a clone of you and kinda 'killed' you. Am I not right, Mr. Akuma?"

"Heh, seems that you're quite smart."

* * *

"**Taicho?"** consecutive voices rang out at one time.

Renji, Yumichika and Rukia looked at each other.

"What?"

"What?"

"WHAT?!"

"What on earth are you three 'what?'ing about ?"

"I feel taicho!" Renji pointed north. "He's somewhere there."

"He's over there!" Rukia pointed south. "I can feel nii-sama's reiatsu from there!"

"Taicho's over there, over at the east." Yumichika remarked, turning towards the east.

"Okay, I'm getting this clear.

"Zaraki is at the east, Byakuya is both at the North and the South.

"Firstly, it is impossible for someone to be in two places at once.

"And secondly, Byakuya is over here, behind me." Hitsugaya gestured to where a distant figure could be seen.

"…Reinforcements?"

"Ohohoh so your weak Soul Society sent _reinforcements_?" the Akuma giggled.

"Shaddup man, I'm not from _Soul Society_." Kanda, offended, shot back an instant irritable retort.

"Ohhh so why didn't _the Black Order _send more Exorcists?" the Akuma mimicked Kanda's voice.

"None of your business." Kanda snapped back.

"Yea, why aren't there more Exorcists?" Renji asked.

"None of your business."

"Why?"

"None of your business."

"WHY!?"

"SHUT UP."

"…"

"Why on earth are you always like this…"

* * *

"By the way, Kanda, did you see the chibified you inside the kitchen terrorizing Komui?"

"What chibified me?"

"There"

"…" Kanda leapt to the window, where he saw a miniature self (wearing dog ears), miniature Lavi (wearing rabbit ears), miniature Lenalee (wearing cat ears), miniature Allen (wearing beansprouts) and a big grown-up Komui (wearing chicken feathers).

"WHAT THE (insert censored)" he yelled, jumping back from the window.

"Kehhh I did that, aren't you cuteeeeeee?" the Akuma cooed, before lasering out Kanda's evil mini twin.

"Darn you."

"Don't fight him!"

"Why?"

"You'll die! See what she did to Yachiru?"

"Who's the moron cursing me?" Yachiru suddenly jumped up from Matsumoto's shoulder, where she was supposedly half-dead.

"Ehh… 'Chiru…" Matsumoto spoke gently.

"Yea, Matsu-chan?"

"Get back to sleep."

"Let's continue our conversation."

"Yea."

"Yachiru didn't die, did she?"

"OBVIOUSLY I DID NOT!"

"I'm not talking to you, idiot!"

"That's not respectful."

"Well! Seems that we have a very exciting party here, eh?"

"Zaraki-taicho!"

"E. Wow, Yachi, what got ya into such a bloody mess?"

"That _thing_." Yachiru's murderous reiatsu came flooding back, scaring the wits out of Matsumoto.

"'Chiru! Don't do that!"

"Eheheheh, did that thing put bald-head into this mess too?"

"Yes!"

"Huh. Well! They look like they can put up quite a good fight! HYAAAA!" Thus speaking, Zaraki dashed full-speed toward the chibi Shinigami and the Akuma.

"Zaraki-taicho!" Yumichika shouted.

"Heh! This is easy." He commented, slicing through the chibi form of Hitsugaya.

"Ouch." Hitsugaya groaned, bleeding where Zaraki had sliced his chibi.

"Taicho!" Matsumoto cried out.

"Eea, I'm okay."

* * *

"_Chire, Senbonzakura._" Byakuya's voice rang out over the hubbub, and thousands of sakura leaves fluttered toward the Akuma and the chibi Shinigami.

"Nani? You expect me to be killed by these sakura petals?" sneered the Akuma, placing the chibis in front of him to build a defence.

Without any reply, Byakuya flash-stepped to behind the Akuma, before proceeding to literally slice his back.

The Akuma bent down, as if in defeat. "How…" a sudden explosion erupted over the ground he stood.

"HAHAHA. Got ya tricked! I'm made from blood of the Arankaru and Akuma, d'ya expect me to die so easily? In any case, I'm a Level 5 and this battle should be ending"

"Not so fast." Byakuya released his bankai.

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." The bankai sliced through the chibis , and before anyone had time to react, Zaraki was speeding on his way to the Akuma, sword raised and an orb of great reiatsu surrounding him.

A slice straight through the skull of the Akuma, straight down to the feet.

The Akuma let out a ear-piercing scream, dropping the zanpakuto and shield before totally dispersing into mid air. Rukia could swear she heard an 'arigato…'.

* * *

"**My, my. It seems that you have managed to defeat my trusted Level 5, Exorcists and Soul Reapers!**

"**However, it's a little too late, because you've already injured your own comrades, have you not?**

"**I have a message from the Earl, as well as my own point of view of this whole matter.**

"**The Earl and I, Aizen Sosuke, wish to inform you… that the comrade you think is with you… is actually not. **

"**He, or **_**she**_** is being held **_**captive**_** with me, and do you want to know who it is? **

"**I suppose you do.**

"**Kusajishi Yachiru has been taken captive by me, and the Earl has taken Kanda Yu.**

"**The two people you see with you are actually **_**clones**_** made by me.**

"**They will attack you with the power of the Espada when you are unawares… Good luck my friends."**

"NANI?" Allen, Lavi and Lenalee came out of the house, pulled along by Lenalee.

"K-Kanda…"

"'Chiru…" Matsumoto stared at the young girl on her shoulder, bleeding profusely. "Is it true…?"

"Matsumoto."

"Hai, taicho?"

"I need your help –"

"Ouch!" Zaraki growled.

Yumichika had just kicked him in the head.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM, FEATHERS?"

"I'm not Feathers. Is fukutaicho really… taken captive?"

"How would I know?" Zaraki retorted irritably.

"She's your lieutenant!"

"Whatever."

* * *

"_Ken-chan, what would you do if you were me?"_

"_What?"_

"_If you were me… and you were stuck in such a crappy situation as this."_

"_Crappy situation… I don't think it's very crappy."_

"_Whatever."_

"_I would go and look for bells to put in my hair."_

"_Oh."_

"_Yea."_

"_Ken-chan."_

"_Yea?"_

"_Shiroro wants you to help him finish the paperwork I spilt green tea on."_

"_WHAT?"_

"_Yea."_

"_Do it yourself."_

"_But he asked me to ask you to do it!"_

"_I'm asking you to do it!"_

"…"

"…"

* * *

"Ow." Ikkaku grunted, one of the bones in his side cracking.

"Oha-yo" Yumichika greeted his friend with a can of gel in his hand and a book of 'How to Style one's hair for Battle' .

"Yumichika. Where's this?"

"Somewhere over the rainbow"

Ikkaku threw a pillow at Yumichika.

"Noooo MY HAIR! T.T MY HAIR!"

"You deserved that, Feather-head."

* * *

Yea , lame chapter :p

The ending was especially lame.

But yea, whatever

And I'm so evil to hold Kanda and Yachiru captive.

Look, they're over there and they're gonna get it if you don't review.

Personally, I didn't want to hold them captive.

But Aizen took me into his service and –

NOOOOOOOOO DON'T KILL ME.

Lavi: Please ignore this.

Kanda & Yachiru: You're gonna get it!

abilityPOINT: go after skillPOINT, not ME !

* * *

Review!


	15. AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ, THANKYOU

**Author's Note.**

* * *

This is not a chapter. In fact, **there will not be any chapter updates until ****end of December**. This is because I am going to _rewrite_ this entire story from Chapter One to Chapter Seventeen.

The basic _storyline_ will still be there, rest assured. (Pairings will be the same).

Hopefully I will be able to finish typing chapters 1 through 10 before November ends, because I am **aiming for 2k to 3k words per chapter.** If possible chapters 18 to 20 will also be retyped if December has not ended by the time I finish the 17 chapters. ^^

Please keep in tune!

PS. I **may combine some chapters** if my beta-reader Mizu1411 deems the individual chapters too short :X.


End file.
